vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Nam Gong
Professor Nan Gong 'is a scientist who works with the Hunter's Organization. He created the three cloned sisters Zhao Yan, Xi Yan and Yue Jian. Appearance He appears to be an old man with white hair and grey eyes. His hair is swept back and he has facial hair. Despite his aged look, he is good health. He is always seen wearing his labcoat. Personality He has a gentle personality. Since he has no family of his own, he considers the three cloned sisters as his daughters, even Yue Jian who was not supposed to be born in this world. When Zhao Yan and Xi Yan left, he worked his hardest to comfort the disfigured daughter and tutored her personally. Though he loved all three of his daughters Yue Jian was his favorite due to her childish personality, which he analysed as likely a result of her being a fault in the cloning process. Though despite this, he found choosing 2 of them to go off to seek happiness, while the 3rd was denied it and left to stay with him, a challenging process that led him to depression. Yet despite loving all 3, he was also not above punishing them harshly when they did wrong or being secretive about his actions and intentions. In turn, his punishment towards Xi Yan's selfishness against her sister ultimately cost her her humanity and happiness to grant Yue Jian that happiness instead. History The Clones thumb|right|Professor Nan Gong stands before the cloning machine At the start of the series, Hue Ge Lin showed up in professor Nan Gong's house on a stormy night. He gave the professor the genes of a girl and told him to create two cloned twin girls out of it. He then asked him to take care of the twins for 9 years and offered him his payment for the task and also mentioned that he would return for the girls after 9 years had passed. The professor used the genes to create the cloned twins. However, as he brought two of them out, his machine malfunctioned and ended up creating a third clone to his disbelief. He named the first two girls Zhao Yan and Xi Yan and named the third girl Yue Jian. He considered all three of them as his own children and brought them up with love and care. He made an evaluation of the three girls while they were growing up. He was surprised at the difference in their personalities even though they share the same genes. The Mei Yue Yin selection After 9 years had passed, the man showed up again. He noticed the three girls in the garden and asked why there were three of them to which he replied that it was due to a fault in the system. The man however, said that he could take only to out of the three girls with him. He gave the professor two serums called the Mei Yue Yin and told him to choose two out of the three girls to inject them into. The man told him that the chosen daughters will be admitted to 'Sheng Pei Ren', a prestigious and elite academy in the city to receive high standard education and they will be considered as noble ladies from a mysterious aristocratic family. The professor became depressed and confused regarding this case. He left the house after a while leaving his daughters to clear up the place. 'Chapter 1 By the time he returned, he found Zhao Yan and Xi Yan crying and an unconscious Yue Jian whose body was completely burned. He immediately treated her injuries and put her to bed. Due to her injuries, Yue Jian was now out of the question as a choice for Mei Yue Yin as she needed time to recover, leaving her unable to be ready to leave home when the man returned. right|thumb|What he has witnessed, can not be ignored - no matter how much he loves his daughters After a while he went into the back mountain noticed Xi Yan burying the screws of the brake paddle which caused Yue Jian to fall into a pool of flammable liquid. It turned out that Xi Yan caused Yue Jian's accident. When the man returned, Professor Nan Gong then injected the Mei Yue Yin into Zhao Yan and Xi Yan, causing a flower symbol to appear on their upper chest. Chapter 2 However, unknown to everyone at the time, Xi Yan was not injected with the Mei Yue Yin, but instead with a fake that still produced the flower design but granted her none of its benefits. Secretly he injected Yue Jian with the other Mei Yue Yin instead. Chapter 9 He took the 3 girls to a theme park for their last night together beofre the two sisters left. He films them on the ride. Chapter 77, Side Chapter 1. The two girls left for Sheng Pei Ren, he continued to treat her and tutor Yue Jian, promising her a bright future. Once in a while, Zhao Yan and Xi Yan would come back to visit them. Chapter 2 The Fall of Sheng Pei Ren Academy One day, after 6 years, Zhao Yan and Xi Yan returned to visit them as usual. He warmly welcomed both of them. Chapter 2 After a few days of that day, the Sheng Pei Ren academy was attacked by zombies and vampires which caused him and Yue Jian to get worried. Zhao Yan and Xi Yan were taken during the raid and the Hunter organisation at the school wiped out. Some days later, the security alarm started ringing causing him to be panicked. He ordered Yue Jian to pack urgent and necessary things and follow him. He then got themselves in a car and drove out of the house while the zombies attacked them. All of a sudden, a zombie caught Yue Jian through the broken window. In order to shake it off, Nan Gong took the car off a cliff. As the car crashed down the cliff and landed in a forest, an injured Yue Jian found Nan Gong crushed under the car. thumb|right|The Professor gaves his life so that Yue Jian can live At his final moments, he told her to run away. As she refused, he revealed to her the truth about deceiving Xi Yan over injecting her with the Mei Yue Yin. He also revealed that the medication he has been giving her is actually suppressant which suppressed the effects of Mei Yue Yin, and since Yue Jian will no longer take the medicine, the Mei Yue Yin will take effect and heal her injuries and burns completely. He also warned her that the effects of Mei Yue Yin allures the vampires and told her that she must not allow herself to be captured by them. After that, he drew his last breath and passed away, leaving his daughter in tears. Chapter 9 Trivia *Nan Gong means "Palace". References Category:Male Category:Human Category:Nam Gong Family Category:Deceased Category:Human Hunter Organisation Category:Character